WHAT AND WHY?
by Souchirou-Kun
Summary: The Cabin Survivors switched bodies? How did this happen and why? Will they cope with their new bodies? Will they even return to their original body? How will Season 2 turn out with this unwanted change? Find out! (Warning: 4th wall breaks ahead!)


**Sorry if the characters are OOC and my grammar isn't that good.**

**This is my first time writing a TWDG fanfic so cut me some slack, will ya?**

**And, on to the story!**

* * *

"You fucking idiot! Every lurker from five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca yells at the young man, who accidentally pulled the trigger on his rifle.

"Don't blame me, you're the one who wanted to fucking shoot her!" Nick reasons.

Luke bursts out from the cabin. "Whoa, whoa, what the fuck!" He glances over Clementine, the girl who claimed to be bitten by a dog. seeing that she is unharmed (Well, except for the bite) He sighs in relief and barges over to his best friend. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Whoa man, the girl was gonna get away!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to fucking shoot her face off!"

The argument went on and on...Clementine can do nothing except just stand there and roll her eyes.

Eventually, a Hispanic man and an African-american big man show up and joins the argument. Clementine just sighed in annoyance and decides to sit down. She gripped her wound tightly to avoid any more bleeding, it hurt like hell but what's she gonna do about it? Ask for adult supervision? Like hell she is, the adults in front of her is arguing.

She gazes over to the sky, it's almost evening soon and these so-called adults still won't stop their dawdling. She just hopes that something falls from the sky to stop them. It's starting to piss her off.

And to her hopes, she was correct. Though, she didn't really expect it; But it did. It's a meteor or something like that. Heading to their direction.

Clementine widen her eyes and begins to run.

"What the hell, she's runn-" Nick notices the girl running, but before he can finish his sentence, he was cut off with a meteor thing hitting him and his people.

Everything was quiet for a while, until a teenage girl runs out from the cabin and stares in shock at the meteor. "D-daddy?!" She stutters, looking around worriedly.

The meteor thing suddenly shakes, before breaking into pieces, revealing the cabin survivors laying on the ground, they didn't look dead. Heck, they didn't even look harmed at all. Instead, they are laying unconscious. Some are laying on their back, their stomach, and their side.

The first one to get up was Luke, at least it looked like him. "W-what happened?" His voice was not Luke's at all, instead, it was a Hispanic man's voice. He blinked and rubbed his head, looking down and seeing his original body laying on the ground, he blinks. After realizing it, he turns pale. "W-wh...what...?" He slaps himself. Still blinking at the unconscious man laying on the ground. He is looking at his own body! He's not a ghost, that's for sure. He _is_ on a body, But not his.

He looks around, seeing his daughter looking at him with such a shocked face, he tries to reach out for her. "S-Sarah?"

"L-Luke?!"

Hearing the man's name, he freezes. The red sweater...the machete strapped on his back...the brown hair...It's definitely Luke's features. The question is...Why is Carlos on the said man's body?!

The second one to get up was Rebecca, or at least, her body..."Ugh...what happened...?" It sounded like...Nick. Looking at his new body, he lets out a high-pitched scream, which woke up the other cabin survivors. "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEELLLLL?!"

Nick's body slapped Rebecca's head. "Shut up, boy."

"U-u-uncle Pete?!" Rebecca (Nick) stutters. "What the- WHAT?!"

"Huh?" Carlos' body stood up. Somewhat dizzy. "What's goin' on here?"

"Alvin?" Alvin's body stood up, staring in shock.

"Rebecca?!"

They then starts panicking, before Pete's body tries to calm them down. "Calm down, y'all..." The man sweats, he is also shocked by this. "I know this is...shocking...but can we all calm down..?"

They managed to calm down. "Now what?"

Pete's body gulped. "Looked like we...switched bodies...so.."

"We should introduce who's in whose body." Luke's body suggests.

"Well...I'm Luke, and it appears that I'm in Pete's body..."

"I'm Carlos, here in Luke's body."

"Nick." Rebecca's body sighed. "And I'm stuck with this body."

"Rebecca, looks like I'm in my husband's body."

"Uncle Pete here, I'm in my nephew's body."

"Alvin, and in Carlos' body."

After introducing themselves, they just stood there. "WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" The cabin survivors yell in unison.

Clementine just hid behind a tree. "Oh...my...god.."

* * *

**End of chapter ^_^ Is it worth continuing? Then please say so. They motivate me so.**

**To those who are confused, here are the orders:**

**Carlos- Luke's body**

**Nick-Rebecca's body**

**Pete- Nick's body**

**Rebecca- Alvin's body**

**Luke- Pete's body**

**Alvin- Carlos' body**

**Hope you enjoyed reading~**


End file.
